This invention relates generally to contactless power supplies, and more specifically to contactless power supplies capable of communicating with any devices receiving power from the contactless power supplies.
Contactless energy transmission systems (CEETS) transfers electrical energy from one device to another without any mechanical connection. Because there is no mechanical connection, CEETS have many advantages over conventional energy systems. They are generally safer because there is little danger of sparks or electric shocks due to the isolation of the power supply. They also tend to have a longer life since there are no contacts to become worn. Due to these advantages, CEETS have been used in everything from toothbrushes to portable telephones to trains.
CEETS are composed of power supplies and remote devices. The remote device could be chargeable devices such as batteries, micro-capacitors, or any other chargeable energy source. Alternatively, CEETS could directly power the remote devices.
One kind of CEETS uses magnetic induction to transfer energy. Energy from a primary winding in the power supply is transferred inductively to a secondary winding in the chargeable device. Because the secondary winding is physically spaced from the primary winding, the inductive coupling occurs through the air.
Without a physical connection between the primary winding and the secondary winding, conventional feedback control is not present. Thus, control of the energy transfer in a CEETS from the primary to the secondary is difficult.
One common solution is to design a CEETS dedicated to one type of device. For example, a CEETS for a rechargeable toothbrush is designed only for recharging a toothbrush, while a CEETS for a rechargeable telephone works only with a specific type of telephone. While this solution allows the CEET to operate effectively with one particular device, it fails to be sufficiently flexible to allow the power supply to operate with different remote devices.
Further, since the remote device could be an electronic device capable of performing various tasks, communication with the remote device is desirable. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,076, in which an actuator powered by a CEET communicates with a process computer in order to provide information relating to up-to-date actuator information. The remote device communicates with a transceiver located at a central processor. Direct communication between the CEET and the actuator is not, however, provided.
In a system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,466, a portable electronic device receives power from a CEET. Communication between a computer and the portable electronic device is provided by way of the CEET. The CEET acts as a pipeline between the portable electronic device and the computer. The CEET does not obtain information related to the operation of the CEET from the remote device.
While these prior art systems do provide communication, they fail to provide a method or means for the remote device to supply information which could be helpful to the operation of the CEET. For example, a CEET with an adjustable power output could use power requirements from the remote device to operate more efficiently by adjusting its power output. Thus, enabling a CEET to communicate with a remote device in order to obtain power requirements from that remote device is highly desirable.